Jager Pirates
The Jäger Pirates are a loosely knit group of pirates operating on Staten Island. They prey on vessels operating in Raritan Bay, Sandy Hook Bay, Newark Bay, the Arthur Kill, and the nearby Atlantic Coast, much to the consternation of the developing nations nearby. History Staten Island makes up the western border of New York Bay, as well as the northern border of Raritan Bay and the southern border of Newark Bay. As such, it is situated near what was once one of the busiest shipping lanes in the entire world. After the Great War, activity within the harbor obviously came to a grinding halt, but as society slowly began to return, so too did activity in the region. In the early-to-mid 2200s, with the formation of regional powers such as the Kingdom of Highland, the Federal Republic of Libeteria and Brick City, many the less desirables of those growing powers fled to areas that were still lawless. Among those places was the southern coast of Staten Island. The area had been cut off from the rest of the region ever since the Great War. Interacting with the nuclear fallout in the air from the bombs that the Chinese rained down on the area, the already toxic and radioactive Staten Island Dump/Fresh Kills Landfill in the center of the island turned into a wasteland so harmful that even ghouls became sickened from its poisons. The small swath of land south of the Shaolin Wastelands was still untamed and lawless. With easy access to Raritan Bay, Sandy Hook Bay, Newark Bay, the Arthur Kill, and the nearby Atlantic Coast, many of the raiders that fled to the area took up piracy. Among one of the most prolific of these pirates was a captain named Susanna the Reaper, who sailed on a modified tugboat known as the Jäger. It is from her ferocity and exploits that the pirates as a whole got their names. Membership The Jäger Pirates are a very tough, rough-and-tumble group. Though anyone can theoretically become part of the group, very few do. Those that are weak are generally weeded out when they take up piracy, leaving only the most lethal, ruthless, and worthy behind. Once a year, the different Jäger captains meet up for a conference at the southernmost tip of Staten Island. There, they discuss issues vital to the survival of piracy and attempt to patch up grudges and bad blood developed between different captains and groups over the previous year. ''Notable Captains'' *Bloodbeard *Gundulin the Whale *Lionel Tate *Susanna the Reaper *Trask Cunningham *Umbryx Thaal Activities and Interests The Jägers are raiders interested only in making money and accruing personal power. Most live debauched lives full of violence. From bases of operation all over Staten Island’s western, southern and southeastern shores- particularly in the boat graveyard in the Arthur Kill- captains and craws raid without impunity. Relationships Over the years, the Jägers’ claim to fame has been to attack trading vessels on the open waters embarking from or heading to the many growing nations in the area, as well as periodically raiding settlements on the shores of the many settlements in and around New York Harbor as well as points in New Jersey. This, of course, has led to many conflicts between the pirates and other regional powers, primarily the Kingdom of Highland and the Federal Republic of Libeteria. Because of their location, both groups have had difficulties mounting attacks on the pirates to prevent them from launching raids. There is a great deal of infighting among the Jägers themselves as well. Because they are nothing more than a loose confederation of men and women with common interests as opposed to a formal, organized group, different captains often come into conflict with each other over numerous issues. Inter-organizational conflicts between captains have arisen over important issues, such as the rights to raided booty, to petty and unimportant issues, such as not liking how another individual looks. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:New York